


Let's Watch

by TimeyWimey (WibelyWobely)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humour, International Fanworks Day 2015, Star Wars watching
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WibelyWobely/pseuds/TimeyWimey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на челлендж драбблов интернационального дня фан-работ.</p><p>Стайлз поспорил со Скоттом, и теперь они уж точно посмотрят Star Wars.<br/>Коллекция one-shot'ов, объединенных в один фик.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Bet

Стайлз украдкой взглянул на часы. Он только вернулся из лофта, от которого Дерек, уезжая, с наказом хоть раз сделать все не "как обычно" вручил ему ключи. А сейчас он с нетерпением ждал прихода Скотта. Они, наконец-то, посмотрят "Звездные войны". Неужели этот момент настал? Теперь вместе со Скоттом они смогут отправиться на Комик-кон, устроить косплей и даже начать писать фанфикшен.

«Боже, ради этого стоило участвовать в споре. Надеюсь, Дерек не сразу заметит надпись на двери _"Собачьи бои. Вход 100 $"_ и добермана, одолженного у Дитона».

Раздался одиночный стук, и дверь распахнулась.

\- Д-дерек?! - воскликнул Стайлз, удивившись порванной одежде и излучающему злобу лицу Хейла.


	2. A Brilliant Green

\- Хэй, бро, я вижу, ты подготовился, - поприветствовал друга Стайлз. - Только ты явно забыл, что Йодой твоим я являюсь, - слегка нахмурился парень, пропуская МакКолла в дом.

\- Стайлз, - Скотт закатил глаза, - это... Ну, просто Кире нужна была зеленая краска, краски не было...

\- Знать ничего не хочу о ваших играх! - воскликнул Стилински, показушно прикрывая уши ладонями.

\- ... а раз ее не было, - невозмутимо продолжил Скотт, - мы взяли зеленку, и... – парень убрал капюшон и указал зеленой ладонью на свое зеленое лицо. - В общем, она ее пролила.

\- Но Йода здесь все равно я, - сквозь смех произнес Стайлз. 

\- Да ты, ты, - согласился МакКолл. - Я же чертов Шрэк! 


End file.
